


Let's just cuddle

by BigDickens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: Emily and Tracer are having fun in a domestic setting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, wrote this at someone's request. Enjoy!

They stumbled into the apartment, warm air hitting their faces. After taking a walk back from their date at the restaurant, they sort of lost the track of time. It got dark and cold really fast, and the romantic dinner had a possibility of ending with warm snuggling under covers to warp back up.

“Here, let me help you,” murmured Emily, getting behind Lena’s back and helping her unclasp the anchor.

“Thanks, love.” Lena hurried to get out of the device, and turning back to face her, she leaned in to kiss the deep red lipstick covered lips.

They met in the middle, and Lena couldn’t help her smiling. “Your nose is so cold,” she said, barely breaking the kiss.

Emily leaned back, letting Lena take the anchor from her hands, “My feet are cold too.” Her gaze fell down to the traces of her own lipstick on Lena’s lips, and she couldn’t help reaching up and wipe it away with her thumb.

“Then go get under covers, I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” She said smiling, after Emily’s hand left her face, and went to put down the anchor.

It didn’t take long to prepare the hot drink, and she headed to the living room with the cups. “Hey,” she said, greeted with a sight of Emily, buried under covers on the sofa and idly browsing something on her phone. Emily moved to make some room for Lena, and she sat down, handing the cup to Emily.

“Mmm, this is great, thank you,” she says, having a sip.

“Glad you like it, love,” responded Lena.  
But then Emily placed her cup on a nearby coffee table, and pushed herself up to snake her arms around Lena, making her whimper.

“Get under covers with me. I’m still a little cold,” whispered Emily, pulling Lena with her to lay down on sofa.

“Okay, okay, just let me-” she barely got a chance to put her own cup down, and fumbled around behind herself to get under the fabric.

Finally settled down, Emily sighed happily, “I enjoyed our little getaway”, she said, tightening her hold around Lena, and snuggling behind her.

“Me too,” breathed out Lena, happy about the fact that now she could have Emily all too herself in the privacy of their home. So Lena just laid there with her eyes closed, listening to Emily’s breathing slowing down, basking in the cozy warmth emanating from her lover. For a moment she thought that Emily fell asleep, but she felt movement behind her, and soft lips grazing the back of her neck, undoubtfully leaving lipstick prints on her skin.

Lena sighed in approval, and Emily moved one of her arms to caress Tracer’s body. In the relaxing silence of their room, rustling of fabric, and Emily making soft noises were all too clear for Lena to focus on. Afraid of breaking the moment, Lena didn’t dare to say anything, yet Emily’s moans never failed to make her wet and she wished they were on the bed, so she could jump her lover.

But she was too relaxed to act upon her arousal, so she just moved her head up to expose her neck as Emily’s lips moved to kiss and lick the earlobe, her breathing tickling Lena’s skin.  
“Emily...” Lena’s whisper broke when Emily’s hand moved lower, directly towards Lena’s crotch. She stopped at the zipper, her goal obvious, and waited for Lena’s approval.

A soft ‘yes’, and Emily’s nimble fingers unzipped the trousers, and reached down to palm in between Lena’s legs. The sudden powerful touch, too broad to undo her instantly, yet enough to arouse her further, had Lena moaning. She grabbed Emily’s other hand, that was gently stroking the stomach under her shirt, and placed it on her breasts, making her it obvious that she needed more.

Emily palmed her breast, fingers catching on the nipple. Her other hand kept rubbing Lena over her underwear. As the fabric gradually became wet, and the fingers more easily slid over her, she pushed her hips back into her lover’s body, letting out a soft whine.

As Emily bended over Lena to catch her lips in an awkward kiss, her hand shot down to press harder on Emily’s between her legs, craving direct contact. They kissed awkwardly, Lena’s tongue slipping past plump lips.

They messily broke the kiss, and Lena stared back at her lover. “Baby, want you inside...” she cried out as Emily pinched her nipple, and she wiggled herself, almost fully laying down on her back now. She kicked her leg out and over Emily’s hips, spreading herself and making the other woman softly gasp.

“Hold on,” Emily said, pushing herself up a little, brushing the blanket off, and sliding her hand under the waistband of Lena’s underwear to tug it down together with the trousers. Cool air hit her skin, and as soon as the clothing was out of the way, Emily plopped back down, leaving, Lena’s trousers barely above her knees.

Lena watched as Emily brought her hand back down towards her pussy, and as soon as she saw those magnificent fingers sliding past her labia she felt how cool they were, as fingers were gliding over her. She couldn’t hold herself up to keep watching, so she turned to stare at Emily, whose face was beaming with gentle smile, and her lipstick was smudged a little.

She wanted to kiss her again, but Emily moved her fingers up a little after collecting the wetness and spread it around by drawing magnificent circles over the clit. That made Lena gasp as she closed her eyes because of the intensity, and murmur, “That feels good...”

“And you look so hot right now,” breathed Emily, arousal clear in her voice, “Wanna make you come like this.”

Lena’s response was only a whimper. Emily’s mouth went back at nipping the skin on her neck, and her fingers kept methodically rubbing her throbbing clit. Lena willed herself to stop squirming as her hips kept involuntarily tilting up. “Oh my goodness,” she muttered, grasping on Emily’s thigh with one of her hands

“Imagine if I had something with me to fuck you with,” a quick whisper near her ear, making Lena shudder. “Right on this couch, wouldn’t even fuss with clothes...” Emily rolled her nipple between her fingers, and Lena struggled to focus on what Emily was saying. “I’d just take you the way you like, and make you come all over me...”

Lena moaned, unable to form any coherent response. The hot voice brought up wanton images in her mind with Emily behind her bending her over, and then it’s Emily beside her fucking into her like in their current position.  
She lost herself there a little, but the hot pleasure between her legs brought her back, and she bit on her lower lip, failing at her attempts to stop moving with Emily’s hand, and her hips rose up. The fingers sped up their rhythm, each time catching on the head of clit.

“I’d make you wear that vibrating plug we got...” she felt a sting on her neck, as Emily bit on her neck, “You’d be dripping so much just needing to be filled up with a cock too-”

The shameless description brought back the feeling of double penetration, and that was her undoing. She cried out, her thighs tensed up and never-stopping rubbing finally made her reach the peak, and she came, shaking and gasping for air.

As the moment was gone, Lena dropped back, totally spend and unmoving. Emily’s hand gradually slowed down, and after Lena’s hissing completely stopped, She helped tugging the trousers back up, and covered them both with the blanket again.

Then Emily’s moved a little to fully lay down, whilst she Lena turned on her back. and finally bended over for a proper kiss.

“Well after such dirty talk I have to get back at you,” laughed Lena into her lover lips, her voice a little raspy.

As her hand were about to wander off, Emily whispered, “Nah, let’s just snooze for now,” catching Lena’s hand and settling it on her chest. She held tighter onto Lena, and they soon fell asleep.

\---

Emily awoke to soft murmuring of her name. She opened her eyes to see Lena sitting up beside her, “...can’t sleep all night on the couch.” The bits of Lena’s babbling finally reached her, and she groggily got up too.

They moved to the bedroom, and after quickly stripping themselves off, Emily sat down on the bed, realizing that now she was widely awake. She looked up at Lena, who sleepily finished removing her socks, “I don’t think I’ll fall asleep now,” pouted Emily.

She watched Lena smile and wink at her, “I can help you with falling asleep,” as she moved in front of Emily and got down on her knees.

Emily laughed, “You really want to have your turn with me?” allowing Lena to take her underwear off, and scooting forwards to the edge of the bed.

“Can’t help myself, you’re just too sexy,” murmured Lena, kissing her lover’s thighs. “So what do you say?”

“Alright,” she said quietly, with getting to sleep being the least thing she cared about right now.

Lena moaned approvingly, quickly placing Emily’s legs on her own shoulders and diving in, thumbs spreading her open. Wet and hot lips latched onto her clit, sucking hard. Her tongue kept momentarily flicking down, towards the wetness, but it didn’t take long until Lena wrapped her lips around the aroused nub, not shying from moaning whilst her mouth made explicit noises.

Emily had to hold herself with one hand, and with the other grasping on Lena’s hair, keeping her close. The sensations were too good to allow herself to pause and delay the inevitable. Her breathing heaved, and she was too breathless to warn Lena as she came, her clit twitching in Lena’s mouth, her pussy spasming.

Not being able to hold herself any longer she fell back, as Lena licked her clean. Afterwards Lena helped her move up, and snuggled in again, to finally settle down and fall asleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or reviews here, or on my [tumblr](http://big-dickens.tumblr.com/). They will be much appreciated!


End file.
